Rooftop Confessions
by InkTreasures88
Summary: A conversation I could imagine Ethan and Leanne having after a long shift in the hospital. They just never get enough time together on screen. Please Review! I hope you enjoy :)


**This is a little drabble I wrote imaging a conversation they could have on the roof of Angel's Memorial. I hope you like it! Review and add this to your favorites if want :)** **I don't own Code Black.** **\--**

It was nearing the end of a long shift and Dr. Rorish usually liked to finish the day watching the sunset from the hospital's rooftop. It was here she felt the most relaxed, a place where she celebrated victories in the ER and took moments for the losses as well. Today was a rare day in which Code Black was never called and she was able to see all her patients walk out the very doors they came through. She made it to the rooftop and went straight for the edge, leaning herself against it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly the breeze taking it away toward the city in front of her. She watched as the bustle of the city unfolded below her, cars and ambulences rushing in and out of the hospital. Closing her eyes she fell silent letting the worries of the day slip off her shoulders.

"Looks like you found my hideaway Dr.Rorish." said a voice startling her back into reality. Leanne turned her head to find Dr. Willis sitting in a fold up chair.

"You've only been here a couple months so you might not know, but this was my getaway long before you ever stepped foot in this hospital Dr.Willis." Leanne replied turning back to the city's skyline. She then heard him get up from his chair, making his way over to her. He reached the edge and leaned his back against it crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But, who was the one who thought to bring a chair up here?" he told her a small smile praying on his lips. The sun was setting bathing everything in an orange glow, with his back to the sun it looked as if he was shinning, it stunned Rorish for a moment how beautiful he looked.

"Maybe I should bring a chair up he too." she played back.

"I could use the company." Willis said as he turned to face the view of the city as well. They both looked out over the edge at the scurring of people on the streets below.

"They have no idea how much we deal with everyday." Ethan suddenly said breaking thier comfortable silence.

"The lives we save and how hard we work to fix the aftermath of the dangers of this world." her told her. Leanne nodding in agreement replied,

"Yep, but this is what we do Ethan, we save lives, go home, come back and repeat. And the only ones we have that could possibly understand what we go through here is each other." She looked over at Willis who was still looking down over the edge.

"It was like when I was in Afganistan, all the men I saved and all the men I lost and no one knew or could possibly understand how painful it was. I thought this is war and people must be lost for the protection of our country. But it wasn't until I started working here that I realized you face the same pain and loss here at home everyday too." he said meeting Leanne's gaze.

"And you take it all in stride, beautifully, without missing a beat." he then added in a way that made Rorish think he wasn't just talking about the doctors at Angel's as a whole anymore, but only about her. She looked at him taken aback for a moment by his deep revelation and replied,

"Thank you Ethan." hoping that he would be happy that she picked up on his complement about her. His smile after confirmed what she hopped as they contined to look at the city again.

"Got anywhere to be Doctor?" Willis asked.

"Right now? Not at all." Leanne said and smiled again ending thier conversation. With that, together they finshed watching the setting of the sun never realizing that in the course of thier conversation the space that was between them had closed and they were touching shoulder to shoulder.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It was short but I hope you liked it. I've got more little stories like this coming soon so stay tuned...**


End file.
